囚人 Prisoner 紙飛行機 Paper Planes
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: Bumblebee is a prisoner based on what he believes, then falls in love with a femme which they send paper planes too. Both sides of story, based on Prisoner by Len Kagamine and Paper Planes by Rin Kagamine. Please review! Thank you. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prisioner Bumblebee's POV

**囚人**

**Prisoner**

**紙飛行機**

**Paper Planes**

**Based on the songs by Len Kagamine/ Rin Kagamine. **

**Please Enjoy. I am very sorry that I have not updated any of my stories. I promise that I will work on them sooner or later. I hope you like the character choices, it'll mix things up.**

**Rated T: For basically gore and sensitive ideas (To be safe because it's like the Holocaust) also note I used some actual lyrics from the songs or changed the lyrics a little bit. **

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

_**Background: This is set in an imaginary time. For the pairing, I'm going to do Bumblebee and Glyph because I don't see much of that, even though they would be cute together! Cybertron has been a peaceful place until the Dictator of Kaon, (note: It is like a country so as other Cybertronian city-states) Megatron started the Kaoz Party and blamed the Primusian. (They believe only in the teachings of Primus, not including the Primes) for their economic struggle. So, he had set up Concentration Camps for them where he could incinerate them and get free labor. Bumblebee is one of the prisoners, while Glyph is the daughter of Sential Prime, a general who works at the camp. I hope I can capture your heart…**_

_**Let the Story begin….**_

**囚人****- Prisoner**

_Why am I being punished? What did we do wrong? Is my mother ok? Is she alive or…_Bumblebee always pondered these questions whenhe worked in the camp. Though he made sure not to think about it to much in fear he started crying. _You can never show any kind of weakness, or they will kill you!_ The sentence echo in his mind. They echoed in all of the workers' mind. They echoed in all of the prisoners' minds. Bumblebee one of the worse jobs there. He had to carry the offline bodies. Once the electric was cleared, he and two other mechs had to clean out the lifeless bodies out of the chamber, to make room for more lifeless bodies to be made. Worse. Job. Ever.

"FASTER YOU SLUGS!" Crack! Crack! Pain ran down Bumblebee's raw back. He could feel his energon run down his back. He quickens his pace.

Soon all the bodies were out and new ones were in. The killing process took 3 cycles. 3 precious cycles to rest. Bumblebee looked toward the barracks, outside of the electric fence, outside of the prison bars. Ah, to be free and run in the field! He would do anything to escape this Pit. Then, he didn't know if his optics was functioning or not, he saw a femme coming toward here.

She was kind of forest green, with some yellow here and there, same model has him. She had the prettiest sky blue eyes he'd ever seen. He did know if he should talk to the femme. _Would I get in trouble?_ Then he heard the buzz letting everyone know the deed was done. Another 50 bots dead for having a different belief. Bumblebee just waved at the girl and ran to his job.

That night he made a deal with this bot named Swindle. 2 weeks of Bumblebee's Energon ration for a pencil and paper. He was to write to the femme. It was the only way. He wrote what he deeply felt about her. He wrote how pretty she looked that kind of sort, though, he wrote it carefully.

Next day, at about the same time, the girls came back, and while the guards were busy punishing other prisoners, Bumblebee through the plane as high and hard as he can. And sure enough it went over the electric fence, soaring high away from this Pit-hole. The femme watches the plane, smiles and races after the plane; see if she could catch it. _Oh, able to get away from here one day… would be making a lie… _Bumblebee smiled. Then the Buzz of Death rung and ran to his job, before the young femme could even wave back.

The next day was no different, unpiling the dead shells of what remained of close friends of some bots .Bumblebee got a harder job. Not only does he have to carry the bodies, but dig trenches out for them, then light them on fire.

But that day, while digging a trench with bloody hands from blisters, he saw the femme come back with something in her hand, and paper airplane. She threw it up in the air and it also soared into the sky over the barracks. Bumblebee, paused as it landed near him. When the guards had its back turn he quickly grabbed it, planning to read it later. He waved at the pretty femme who smiled back, then left.

This continued for months. Back and forth they wrote and sent paper planes to each other. Bumblebee kept every single one, hidden in his pillows, filled with happiness and love. But that was soon to be destroyed.

One day, the femme came walking up, with a paper plane, she looked kind of sad. Bumblebee just smiled and waved. She threw the plane and ran. That was the last time Bumblebee saw the beautiful femme. He quickly opened the note, while digging. It said she had to go away for a very long time. Bumblebee crumbled it up and threw it on the ground, started digging hard, working hard, crying hard. He had never in the world had cried like this before….

Her existence gave him the only reason to smile, even with any fate; seeing her without a name, he felt that he could live in a bright future. But, he go out looking for her, to bring her back. He has to stay in this Primus-forsaken place, chained up as a prisoner just because of his belief.

That night, he had all of his paper planes out, recharging 'in' them. Then the main General, Sentinel Prime and his bots turned on the lights. He pointed to Bumblebee. Bumblebee woke up finding bots pulling him out of his berth and Sentinel Prime in front of him. Then he had to watch Sentinel Prime tear up the planes. Tears ran down Bumblebee face that burned his cuts on his faceplate. Bumblebee wiggled loose of the guards and punched the huge Prime in his huge chin of his. The guards then quickly restrained Bumblebee.

Very irritated now, Sentinel Prime ordered, " send this piece of scrap metal to the furnace where **it **belongs." And with that the guards followed his commands. Some poor mech now will have his job and be burying his body. Finally it was Bumblebee's turn to 'become the work.' Locked up packed with other weak, sick mechs Bumblebee thought back on his life. _I do not regret anything I have done._ He thought only. Then his mind wondered to the femme. The femme who brought life worth living another day. If only he could see her just one more time. Just once.

Finally the doors closed and the machine started, generating electric that would soon be discharged into the room. Bumblebee's life quickly rushed past his mine. Happiness, family, pain, sorrow, and anger. His mind wondered back to the femme.

The electric began to enter the chamber. In this small enclosed chamber of darkness, Bumblebee screamed in pain, as the electric charged coursed in his body. Before he died, he wanted to know one thing. And one thing only. The femme's name….


	2. Paper Plane Glyph's POV

**紙飛行機**

**Paper Planes**

**This song is based on the songs by Rin Kagamine, the answer song to Prisoner **

**Please Enjoy. I hope you like the character choices, it'll mix things up. **

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

_**Background: This is set in an imaginary time Cybertron has been a peaceful place until the Dictator of Kaon, (note: It is like a country so as other Cybertronian city-states) Megatron started the Kaoz Party and blamed the Primusian. (They believe only in the teachings of Primus, not including the Primes) for their economic struggle. So, he had set up Concentration Camps for them where he could incinerate them and get free labor. Bumblebee is one of the prisoners, while Glyph is the daughter of Sentinel Prime, a general who works at the camp. She has a illness and stays in a hospital near the camp her dad works at. I hope I can capture your heart…**_

_**Let the Story begin….**_

**紙飛行機**

**Paper Planes**

_It's amazing what one paper plane started._ Glyph though, and smiled gently smiled gently under her respiration mask. She was remembering her days before she was completely trapped in this white cage. Ah, to explore again. To see his face again…

Glyph had a sense of adventure ever since she was a sparkling. She would always be in trouble for ending up at a random place, where her dad eventually would find her, scold her for running off, making him miss important meetings. But as years past, it became hard for her, because she was infected with a incurable virus, and had to stay in the hospital. Finally, she had enough of Ratchet, her doctor, enough with Nurse Red Alert, enough with this white cage. So one day she decided to sneak out of the hospital, (which proved to quite easy to do.) and see if she can find her dad, Sentinel Prime, at the place he worked. So she half ran and pranced through the field that was between her dad's work and the hospital. There were many wild flowers growing there. Glyph completely forgot that she was sick.

As she ran up a hill she saw a huge electric fence and yellow and black mech waving at her, as he ran away. Glyph stopped and stared at the mech. Sure he's belongs in that Pit hole, but still, why did the wave at her? Glyph shook her head and went exploring somewhere else.

Next day, She returned to see if the mech there again, and sure enough he was. She heard a bell ring and the mech had a despite look on him when he threw something in the air. It was a paper plane. She gazed up in amazement and chased it around, hoping she would catch it. She did. Before she could wave back at the yellow and black mech, he disappeared. Glyph decided to continue explore, and read the note later.

Luckily, Glyph arrived back at the hospital before her mega-cycle check-up. And once the nurse left, Glyph read the note. And Oh! She had never read such nice, gentle words. The little femme read it over and over; the more she read the more blush showed on her yellow face plate. _Is this what bots called love? _She smiled at the thought. So she decided to write back, complementing him too. And this continued for months. Then it all went wrong.

It was a rainy day and it took Glyph a little longer to get there back, but just in time for the check up, after she read her latest note. It happens also that day her father, Sentinel Prime decided to take a mega-cycle early off to see his precious angel. When he walked in, he saw Glyph reading something. He ripped it out of her hands, and read.

"Glyph! You must not meet this person ever again! Do I make myself clear?" he ordered, crumpling the paper and throwing it awat. .

"Why? He makes me happy and he is nice." Glyph argued.

"He is a diseased person." The Prime informed.

"Then bring him to the hospital!" his daughter shouted.

"I would never bring that piece of filth here. Heck, I would even try to feed him! SO STAY AWAY GLYPH!" Sentinel prime finalized and slammed the door as he walks out. Glyph just cried. _Why? But who cares, even if I can't see 'now' he's all I have to stay online… _She stared out the window for little bit. She was trapped in a sunless room, just waiting to die.

Within weeks, her health weakens and Doctor Ratchet had to plug in numerous wires into Glyph at numerous places. Also, she had lost a great sense of hearing, and feeling in her stabilizing servos. She sighed. She missed her friend very greatly._ I bet he's waiting for me, wondering what has happened to me… I… I… have to end this for both of our sakes. _

So she quickly composed a letter to him, telling him that she'll be going to a place very, very far away. She carefully unplugged the wires, and warily snuck out to their meeting place. Once she was close the place, she ran, she ran as if her life deepened on it. Sure enough, he was there. She held her helm high, pretending to be strong, but inside, her spark felt as if it was being ripped into two. She smiled a sad smile. The mech however smiled and waved to his close friend. Glyph threw the plane and ran back to the hospital. That was the last time Glyph saw the nice mech.

"I'll be waiting for you till you come back. I'll keep and treasure the letters!" The mech shouted after her; it caused her to cry even harder.

"Then I will see you again right?" He murmured to himself.

By the time she got into her room she was having some type of an attack. She was having trouble getting air into her vents. Ratchet and other doctors rushed to her aid, with her father just coming in. The nurses had to hold him back. He had who had caused it. He left.

Then Sentinel Prime and his bots turned on the lights of the Barracks. . He pointed to the mech others had claimed he was hiding paper. It had to be him. The mech woke up finding bots pulling him out of his berth and Sentinel Prime in front of him. Then Sentinel found the paper planes, with his creation's hand writing. This burned him badly. So, he tore planes, making the piece of scum watch . Tears ran down the filthy mech's face that burned his cuts on his faceplate. Suddenly, the prisoner wiggled loose of the guards and punched the huge Prime in his huge chin of his. The guards then quickly restrained him.

Very irritated now, Sentinel Prime ordered, " send this piece of scrap metal to the furnace where **it**belongs." And with that the guards followed his commands.

Months later, since Glyph's ventilation attack, Glyph had gotten to the state where she didn't mobilize at all. All she could do is lay there as if she was a broken doll that was beyond fixing. Any time now, she would be thrown away. _It's amazing what one paper plane started._ Glyph though, and smiled gently smiled gently under her respiration mask. She was remembering her days before she was completely trapped in this white cage. Ah, to explore again. To see his face again…

Out of all that she went through, she regretted one thing. _ I should not have acted so strong, but that was too late… Oh where you? I want to see you smile, just one more time. That is all I asked Primus, let me see him smile at least once.. _A tear ran down her faceplate as she did all she could to push the paper plane into the air, it fell to the ground quickly. The a nurse had put in the femme's hand earlier hoping it would give Glyph some type of happiness. _Please Primus, offline me now, I have no reason to live now, now that his letters never come to me again. With my blurry eyes, I can't read what has given my sunshine._ Her spark started hurting. _It must be my time…Primus please bring me to where he is… please? _She silently prayed as she closed her eyes smiling for the last time. The Spark monitored cease beeping…

She woke up in a field, with the mech standing by her. He helped her up. The both smiled and though the same thought, _ Because of you, it gave me a reason to smile, even if evil and darkness tore us apart. It help find each other again. _

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee! Whats your name?" Bumblebee look great, being repaired and all.

"My name is Glyph!" Glyph smiled at her love.

"That is a pretty name." he replied placing a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
